


An Odd Life

by SerialKillersKillCereal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Gay Characters, M/M, Manipulation, Modern technology, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillersKillCereal/pseuds/SerialKillersKillCereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is taken from the Dursleys when he is four because he is abused to live with a couple who can’t have children and want to adopt his name is changed to Kayden Lee Walker-Brown. The abuse is reported by a girl named Rosalynn who meets him in a park and tells her parents, the pair become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been slowly eating away at my sanity telling me to write it but it may have odd update times and large gaps and make no sense all the characters aren't in the list but they will be eventually.

“Hi!” A young girl with curly golden hair dressed in a crown of wild flower, a floral dress, a grey hoodie, black and white striped tights, and ruby encrusted Wizard of Oz flats said skipping up to Harry who was quivering in the crisp autumn air while sitting on a bench dressed in nothing but a stained white t-shirt and a pair of worn out, fraying jeans, “I’m Rosie. Who are you?” The girl named Rosie asked with a large, cheerful smile.

“I’m Hawy.” Harry mumbled, saying his name with a sight lisp.

“Do you want my bwanket you look cold?” Rosie asked pulling herself up onto the bench to sit next to Harry placing a turtle shell backpack next to her unzipping it to remove a bright yellow blankets covered in blue and white flowers. She then proceeded to drape it over his shoulders.

“Thank you.” Harry said almost inaudibly pulling the blanket tight around himself, but Rosie heard and beamed at him. She loved helping people.

“You are welcome!” Rosie said joyfully, “You wanna meet my Mommy and Daddy?” She question, without waiting for an answer she grabbed her backpack in one hand and Harry’s wrist in the other walking off to her family with Harry in tow.

When they got over the wooden picnic table that had a large tote bag and a picnic basket on it Rosie dropped her bag on the bench in front of the table and dragged Harry up to a man and a woman both having brown hair, the man’s short and spiked up with gel while the woman’s was a light brown, long, and stick strait. They were dressed in jeans and long-sleeved shirts and stood taking to two men in collared shirts and khakis or black slacks, “Hi! Uncle Jasper and Uncle Tristian!” Rosie shouted letting Harry go to run up to hug them, “Did you get a kid yet?” She asked excitedly.

“No, Flower not yet.” The dark haired man she called Uncle Tristan said with a note of sadness in the background of his words.

“Why not?” Rosie asked as if it couldn’t be understandable that they weren’t parents yet, “You would be great Daddies.”

“Because, Flower, people don’t like the idea of two boys raising a child without a Mommy.” The other one with white blonde hair, Uncle Jasper, answered.

“Well then their stupid!” Rosie declared.

“Rosalynn what did we say about words like that?” The man with spiky hair said sternly.

Rosie shrugged, “Uncle Jasper said that they were stupid.”

“Jasper!” The woman exclaimed harshly.

“Um… Who is this little one Rosie?” Jasper enquired kneeling next to the four year olds so he wouldn’t get yelled at by the irritated woman.

“I’m Hawy.” Harry said not looking up to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Nice to meet you Harry. How old are you?” Jasper stated kindly his eyes shining curiously when he caught sight of the multitude of bruises, cuts, and burns on his thin body.

“I’m four sir.” The tiny boy whispered still refusing to look the adults in the eye.

“None of this ‘sir’ nonsense call me Uncle Jasper.” Jasper said in a state of shock and realization when he figured why the little child was injured and far too thin, “Where do you live Harry?”

“With my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin at Number Four Pre…Priv...Privet Drive sir…Uncle Jasper.” Harry said shyly, peering through his unruly black hair.

“That’s nice. Why don’t you live with your Mommy and Daddy?” Jasper asked with feign elation but underneath al that he was furious that anyone could treat a child in such a cruel way when there were people who would be great parents but were refused children.

“They died in a car crash because they were drunk and didn’t have the decency to take me with them instead of burdening their hardworking relatives with me.” Harry said in the monotone of someone who was told something on a daily basis.

“Oh.” Jasper said with a raised eyebrow ignoring the shocked expression of the trio behind him. Harry simply nodded.

With a smile Jasper excused himself to make a phone call. One to Child Protection Services to report abuse. While Rosie introduced Harry to FeeFee who was a fairy that was invisible to everyone but her and George the monkey in a tuxedo who had the same rules as FeeFee.

Harry, after finding out the names of the man and woman were named Noah and Emma, joined them for a lunch of sandwiches, goldfish crackers, apple slices, grapes, tomatoes, carrots, potato salad, cucumbers, popcorn balls, candy corn, and apple juice. After they had finished a group of police men arrived and asked Harry to point out his relatives he lead them over to a fat man and child sitting with an extremely thin woman all eating takeout food around a picnic table.

“Hello officers. What seems to be the problem?” Vernon asked not seeing Harry who was hiding behind Jaspers legs.

“Are you the Dursley family?” One of the officers asked with an air of professionalism.

“Yes.” Vernon stated with a nod.

“You’re going to have to come with us.” The same officer said gesturing for one of the other policemen to put them in handcuffs them.

“Why?” Vernon asked in a demanding tone.

“You are under arrest for physical and emotional abuse of a child, starving a child, and keeping a child locked in a cupboard.” The officer declared.

“I would never hurt my Dudders.” Vernon shouted and attempted to shove two cops off of him.

“We aren’t talking about Dudley, we are talking about your nephew Harry Potter.”

“That freak lied those are all lies.” Vernon growled.

“Then you will have no problem testifying to that if you are innocent then you have nothing to fear and wouldn’t be resisting arrest.” The tall police man said calmly.

Vernon them realized that an innocent person wouldn’t be resisting but then again he wasn’t innocent, “Where is the little freak I’ll wring his neck for telling lies about the only people who give a shit about him.” He snarled looking around wildly to find the small child.

“Put him in Dawson’s car with the woman. Bring the kid over to the CPS car they’ll deal with.” The man whirled around to look at the group.

“We can take him.” Tristian said before the other man could say anything.

"Take him to the station and we'll get things sorted from there." The policeman said turning on his heel, "Oh, and I'm Officer Jones thank you for your assistance in ridding the world of disgusting people like him."

"That was... odd." Jasper said as he knelt down to pick up Harry while Noah did the same to Rosie.

"To the station," Tristian sighed, "I guess it can't be that bad. Now can it?"

Tristian couldn't be anymore wrong after the drive went smoothly they had to spend a tedious amount of time waiting rather than actually doing anything the two children had raided the room and had repeatedly tried to sneak out of the room. Finally they had sat down and went through Rosie's backpack for something to do and after finding that thing to do some offices finally decided to walk in and terrify poor Harry, who wasn't expecting anyone to randomly come bursting through the door, cried out in shocked and jumped up, hitting his shin on the coffee table next to him, causing him to scream in pain as he had broken his leg and at least three of his ribs and cracked several more all the while having a concussion.

There was, however, an upside Tristian and Jasper got custody of Harry who had agreed he wanted to change his name from Harry James Potter to Kayden Lee Walker-Brown.


	2. A trip out

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group drove home in a mix of anger and contentment. Anger at the treatment of their charge, recently named Kayden, and content at the arrival of a new child to the family. Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts.

They had an appointment with a doctor the next afternoon to find out the extent of the abuse that was inflicted on the small child but they were also planning to go shopping for everything Kayden could possibly need or want. The four adults loved to spoil their children and they could, Jasper and Emma had a brother sister company and owned most of the town and rented out buildings and houses to the public.

Kayden was quietly talking to Rosie when they pulled up to a beautiful, white, marble-looking, mansion with large windows on at least five floors. He was gapping at the large building as he heard Noah explaining the building was made of limestone and had a mix of hardwood and carpeted flooring. And that there were five floors and an attic and basement the ground floor was a large family room and a sitting room, there was a small library with only ten bookshelves filled with books. Jasper and Emma’s offices were on that floor too but he wasn’t allowed in there without an adult’s permission. The kitchen and dining room were also on the first floor and he was told that the large library along with the bedrooms were on the second through fifth floors and the attic and basement were used for storage he wasn’t allowed on those floors without an adult, Rosie rolled her eyes at those parts.

The six person family got out of the car Tristan lifted Kayden into his arms while Rosie ran forward to the porch and bounced in front of the door waiting not so patiently for the rest of the group to get up there. Once inside Emma declared it bedtime and that both children were to change into pajamas and brush their teeth. Kayden away carried into a guest room and plopped down on the bed and told to go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vernon was furious how dare that little freak get him and his normal family locked away in this disgusting cell and his poor Dudders put in some disgusting orphanage or something similar. That freak would be pay when he got his hands on him he only had to get out of this hellhole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Kayden was woken up at eight and had a breakfast of scrambled eggs and waffles it was more than he usually got in a good week he couldn't finish it all. Afterwards Tristan, Jasper, and him went shopping which was one of the weirdest things that ever happened. Kayden didn't even know they made clothes his size all his old ones were much too large he got jeans and shorts, pajamas, and t-shirts and long sleeves with cartoon characters on them.

Lastly they went to the toy store where the two men told Kayden that he could get whatever he wanted so he went over to the shelves of stuffed toys and smiled widely when he saw two toys one was a red doe and the other a black stag they had a magnet in their snouts and were put together to look as if they were kissing. Kayden quickly grabbed it into his hands and crushed them against his chest. When Jasper saw the sight he smiled and asked, "Do you want that one?" at the nod he continued, "Well, put it in the cart and you can pick out some more toys."

Kayden looked extremely reluctant to let the stuffed animals go so Tristan said, "Or you can hold on to them and you can look for more." That statement made Kayden beam up at him and happily skip down the aisle.

When he came across a big, black dog with grey eyes he nearly dropped the doe and stag he had named Lily and Prongs. With a gasp he lifted him with nimble fingers and muttered "Padfoot." And he hugged it with the other two he did the same when he saw a tawny wolf that stood on two legs only naming him Moony. He passed by a fat grey rat and glared at it, not really understanding why he did that. As he pranced along the aisle he also found a tabby cat and a phoenix. When he had the five stuffed animals, named Lily, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Minnie, and Fawkes respectfully, Kayden happily walked back to his new guardians.

The pair saw something different in the young child when he all but ran back to them. Kayden seemed happier and much more child like it seemed that his abusive relatives couldn't kill the young boys spark. He carefully paced the five toys into the cart as if they were made of glass and would break with the slightest movement. Jasper asked if he would like to find things to decorate his new room with, Kayden's new room was already green and gold which were his two most favorite colors but the bedding was plain cream and there were no decorations on the walls. Working together they trio picked out a rug with a fiery red train on it and a black comforter with snakes in different shades of green all over it and three bed sheet sets in the colors dark blue, green, and gold. seeing the trend in colors Tristan picked out a gold lamp, a green clock, and a blue train pillow but switched the colors of the train when Kayden insisted that all trains should be red. When Jasper saw a bubble gun that had ben misplaced he snuck it into the cart to surprise his new son with. they found a toy chest with zoo animals on it and got one as per Kayden's request. Kayden also saw a large grey stone looking play castle that he stared at in awe and Jasper could not resist getting one for him.

There was a pool in there house so they went down an aisle that had all the pool toys and swimwear down it. They got Kayden a green pool noodle and blue arm floaters when Kayden said he couldn't swim. The group picked out several pairs of swim trunks in various colors and patterns. Jasper and Tristian whirled around when they heard a gasp from their son. He was staring in awe at the many shelves of giant stuffed animals, "Do you want to pick some of those out?" Tristian asked, knelt down next to the undersized boy.

Kayden nodded then, glancing nervously back at them he pointed to a cream bear in a dark purple wizards outfit and gold glasses and a light blue dragon who's scales shimmered under the stores bright lights. Those were also placed in the rather overflowed cart and they continued on through the children's store.

The pair led Kayden past the shelves of books when he darted off past the colorful displays of basic children's tales and over to the books that were intended for fourth graders and pulled one off the shelf. Walking over to a seating area he sat down next to a bushy-haired, brunet who seemed to share his apparent love of reading.

Checking his watch Jasper pointed out that they had to be at the doctors office in under an hour and sent Tristian in to tell the small child.

"Kayden?" He called softly, "We have to go soon," He continued when he knew he had the boy's attention. devastation was evident on his pale, little face, "We can come back later if you want to continue looking at the books. Or we can go to the library they have tons of books there." The man said and stood up offering his hand to the younger.

"Can I see Hermione later?" Kayden asked shyly.

"If it's okay with her parents." Jasper said coming up behind Tristian.

"Of course I'll write our number down for you. It's so great that Hermione made a new friend." The woman near the young girl said happily.

"Alright we'll arrange a time for the two of you to hang out again." The man near the girl, who was apparently named Hermione, said.

The two little kids smiled at each other and Hermione stood up to help her newest friend with his large stack of books into his already full cart.

They said their goodbyes then the trio walked off to pay for the cartload of child things before driving to the doctor's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kayden decided right then that he did not like hospitals, they looked sketchy and all the tools they used looked like they would hurt but he refused to let himself cry. Even when they had to give him lots of shots but at least he got a lollypop after, grape of course that is the best flavor after all, it mostly made up for the pain, after he determined that it was actually for him and wasn't going to be taken away. He sat listening, and mosty understanging, what the man in the white coat was saying something about viatmans.

Kayden knew what those were the sun gave vitamans and so did those gummy candy like things Dudley used to take everyday. Did he have to take those now? He had heard some people going on about how discusting they were and he really didn't want to take it if they tasted gross. If something was gross they should put grape flavor in it to make it taste good so people will want to take them Kayden decided, looking at his lollypop.

"Kayden?" The creepy looking doctor said curiously when he didn't awnser the question that was asked.

His head shot up and a curious expression took over his face, "Yes, sir?" He inquired shyly.

"I asked if you wanted a sticker." He repeated to the small, frightened child.

Kayden nodded and went through the stickers he chose one that had a green worm wearing glasses on top a stack of books.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night Kayden layed in his new bed thinking about what had happened. He didn't think he would ever be able to repay his new family for what they had done for him. His life went from something he hated to something that he enjoyed. It was so confusing for the child but he ooved it. He even had a new friend! LIfe seemed like it couldn't get any better. He hopped it never changed.

If only he knew.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah please don't hate me real life kidnapped me and made me do school work it's horrible I know please forgive me I love writing and wish I could do it more I will try winter break is coming up so I may have a fighting chance here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy sorry it took so long

Albus Dumbledore knew his plans were beginning to come crashing down around him the moment the Blood Wards around Number Four Privet Drive did just that, crashed. He rushed over with a very reluctant Severus Snape, who he had been meeting with at the time, only to find the muggle home without people and still possessing all its belongings, everything looked to be in place. So spontaneous vacation was ruled out, not that it would bring the, albeit weak, wards down.

They returned to Hogwarts and Albus decided to check the book that listed the students that had the magical capacity to attend Hogwarts come 1991. If one of the students died the name would be removed. To his relief Harry Potter was still written in the same place it was always in.

Now he knew Harry was still alive but where and with who he knew not. Making his decision, Dumbledore called people he had hopped could go longer undisturbed by the memories of the ongoing war. He called together the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix.

Several hours later the Order members that remained were sat in the room staff typically met in. The five youngest Weasley children were playing in a corner that had a silencing charm around it. When Albus stood and cleared his throat everyone went silent looking like the children at the school.

"I'm afraid there has been a terrible incident involving Harry Potter and his muggle family," He began calmly, glancing around at the adult’s faces. Most looked worried others were attempting to look as stoic as Snape, "They have been missing but we don't have enough information to say that it was an attack but it is a possibility." Albus concluded and sat down to watch to watch their reaction.

Remus' eyes flashed amber showing both his and Moony's anger at the occurrence. He gripped the chair's arms harshly and a low growl tore from the man’s throat, "How do you lose a child? Especially one you were supposed to protect." He said hatefully.

"It was a mistake on my part it will be corrected." Albus hurried to assure the man who could be their only connection to the werewolves that were on Voldemort's side.

"When we find him the muggles he's living with should not have rights to Harry. They lost him for Merlin's sake." He roared.

"Who is going to take in young Harry?" Albus asked knowing that half of the room would willingly volunteer to take in the boy-who-lived as well as a good percentage of the rest of the wizarding world but it was important that Harry was ignorant to magic and his place in their world.

“I will!” Remus cried like Albus knew he would, but he already formed an argument against that.

“And Potter would defiantly be safe with a _werewolf_ now wouldn’t he.” Snape hissed before Dumbledore could even open his mouth to say something similar.

“I’m sorry Remus, the ministry would never allow Harry to be brought up by a werewolf,” Dumbledore said in a feigned apologetic tone, “No, it would be best if Harry returned to live with his family after they are found.” Albus said then proceeded to give them instructions to look for who everyone thought Harry would look like, a James Potter clone, and his relatives.

* * *

While the Order was out looking for Harry he was playing outside with Hermione and Rosie. They were tossing around a ball when Kayden accidently threw it directly at Rosie's face she shrieked and then the ball exploded in midair.

Rosie looked at the two other kids before turning to run only to be stopped by a pair of hands gripping her arms. "I...I d-didn't mean to... I don't know what..." The blonde girl stuttered looking fearfully at the boy and girl now in front of her.

"I've done stuff like that before, I made one of my toys fly to me from across the room once." Hermione said happily, looking slightly relieved she wasn't the only person who could do those things.

"Me too! One time when I was outside and Dudley was chasing me and I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was on top a roof." Kayden said, laughing at the memory of Dudley and his gang's reaction.

"Can we promise to always be friends?" Hermione asked suddenly in a small voice.

"Best friends." Rosie clarified nodding her head. Kayden agreed with the girls and stuck out his hand like he'd seen adults do when they were agreeing on something.

So the trio sat under a shady tree and talked some more about the weird stuff happened until Hermione had to leave, but they all knew that their friendship would be forever.

* * *

Dudey sat on the lumpy, old bed the people here told him was his wondering why he was still here and the freak wasn't.

This place was horrible, there were loads of kids here who weren't intimidated by him and he had to share this new and ridiculously tiny room with another boy.

The food was at least alright but he wasn't allowed to have thirds like he always was at home, he had to wear clothes that looked pre-owned.

Over all Dudey hated this pace, he wanted his parents to come and take him home.

Petunia knew her baby was not going to be happy, he was probably in freakish orphanage not being treated as he was at home. Knowing Vernon would call his sister so she had to think before calling their lawyer. She prayed Marge would get her Duddy away from the freaks without parents and that her lawyer would be able to get them out of the freakish situation.

* * *

Hermione was at Kayden and Rosie’s house for the umpteenth time in the few months they’d known each other. They were talking about starting preschool and what they thought would happen.

“I can’t wait!” Hermione shouted.

“Me too I’ve never been to school before.” Kayden agreed.

“Yeah sounds great.” Rosie said but her tone told another story.

“Why wouldn’t you want to go to school?” Hermione asked.

“I’m a bad reader and I’ll look dumb if I go.” Rosie said in an upset tone.

“Well help you!” Kayden cried and ran over to his bookshelf.

“Yeah we can stay up all night teaching you.” Hermione agreed, they could because she was sleeping over that night

“I know how to read,” Rosie protested, “It’s just that the letters like to move around so I can’t understand them.” She explained.

“I read about something like that I think it was called disleka, I think,” Hermione said running over to her bag and pulled out a medical book she had gotten from the library, “Dys-dyslexia.” She slowly pronounced.

“Oh, so you guys think you could help me I really don’t want to go to school and seem dumb.” Rosie said grabbing the book Kayden held out for her.

After they had gone through tens of books they found out that while Rosie wasn’t the best reader she was an amazing mathematician. She figured out how to multiply and do long division after looking at three problems and the other two were still having trouble with addition so Rosie was happier to go to school now that she was good at something.

* * *

“What do you mean?” Jasper asked his sister.

“I read the list of students is Kayden and Rosie’s class and it says right here that Dudley Dursley will be in their class.” Emma said again.

“Then we switch classes.” Tristian decided.

“We can’t. At least not until this kid tries something.” Noah said.

“How are we going to tell Kayden?” Jasper asked.

“Do we have to? Can’t we wait until he finds out himself? He just seems so excited for school to start I don’t want to turn him away from school.” Emma asked and then it was decided to let the children find out themselves.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the first day of school for the three friends. Kayden, Rosie, and Hermione met up before school started for breakfast. Rosie was dressed in the tights and shoes she had met Kayden in but had a blue skirt, one of her weird graphic tees, an alien necklace, a blue and purple flower crown from her collection, and she had convinced her mom to let her wear bright pink lipstick the outfit was paired with a pewdiepie backpack. Hermione wore a dark blue jacket, a red skirt, bunny shoes, a bright pink fedora, and a necklace with books on it, her backpack was grey and blue striped. Kayden had on a grey shirt and jeans, with black low tops, but over that he had a red cape and a lion printed backpack.

The adults ignored their children’s odd outfits and ate their waffles and sausage. At seven twenty they all got in a car and drove to the preschool that started ten minutes later. After a tearful goodbye the trio ran inside and claimed a three person table for them and colored on the given paper.

It took until recess for any of them to notice Dudley who was glaring at Kayden, he came up and took the ball from Kayden and called him a freak then walked away. Hermione reported it to the teacher but she dismissed it not knowing of the past between the two boys. At lunch Dudley called Kayden a freak again but this time his lunch got exploded in his face and a teacher saw and Dudley got sent to the office. The three couldn’t figure out who did it and didn’t really care, Dudley didn’t bother them again that day. The rest of the afternoon was spent coloring and learning how to count to twenty, which was too easy for the trio, and everyone was happy when they could go home.

* * *

During that time Albus was pacing his office, Harry still hadn’t been found nor had the muggles. Albus was very anxious to have the savior found before anything got to the papers. The decision to bring Harry to the magical world had been made and Albus would be the one to care for and train the boy-who-lived.

But the plan was once again falling apart and Harry most likely wouldn’t be seen until he turned eleven. Albus still had hope however so he called over the Weasleys and Remus to explain to them what they would be doing with Harry once he was found.

Remus floo’d in after the Weasley family, looking worse from wear, it had been the full moon the other night and Remus was still recovering. Once he got in the room he froze he recognized a scent that he thought belonged to a dead man. Pulling out his wand he stunned a rat that was on the table, Remus cast the spell that forced an amimungus out of their anima form on the rat and watched as it changed into the stunned form of Peter Pettigrew.

There was a collective gasp in the room and Dumbledore quickly unstunned the rat-man, “Where am I?” It asked once it wasn’t stunned anymore.

“Hogwarts,” Albus said in a cold voice then dug through the man’s mind with legimency, he saw what really happened the night the Potters were killed and realized they’d locked up an innocent man, “Pettigrew lied. Sirius is innocent.” Albus said.

“No.” Remus said sadness creeping into his tone, the only other Marauder was locked up in _Azkaban_ like a criminal, like what Pettigrew was.

“I’m afraid so.” Albus said then floo’d over to the ministry with Pettigrew.

It took the rest of the day to explain what had happened, without saying anything about the Harry situation, until the dark mark was discovered on Pettigrew’s arm. Sirius was released from Azkaban and Pettigrew was sentenced to Azkaban for life. Black was given his wand back and the entire ministry was acting rather shamed for allowing an innocent in Azkaban.

But once Sirius was situated he asked the question no one wanted him to ask, "I want my godson."

* * *

Lucius stomped up to his study, how dare they put the Dark Lords loyal followers in Azkaban, ‘Well, I guess he isn’t so loyal.’ Lucius thought. A large glass of firewhiskey would be good for Lucius at that moment.

Opening the black, study door he say a small body with his blonde hair, Draco. He was sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk with a parchment and coloring quills laying around him, “Draco, what are you doing?” He calmly asked his son.

“Drawing.” Draco answered.

“Why are you drawing in my study?” Lucius asked smoothly.

“Because your study has the largest crest, see look.” He said and showed his father the parchment he’d been drawing on.

Lucius looked at the child’s drawing of their family crest and had to agree, of all the places in the manor that Draco knew of the crest on the wall in his office was the largest. A smile unconsciously crept onto his normally stoic face, his son was much better at calming him than and alcohol ever would be. Lucius picked up his son and walked from his office and into his room, it was past eleven and his heir needed to sleep.

Lucius transfigured his and Draco’s clothes into silk pajamas and laid down with his son still in his arms, “Sleep now, it’s late.” Lucius said and shut his eyes as his son giggled and did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed the story please comment I will put the usernames of the first three commenters in the next chapter I will start planning the next chapter asap comment and kudo
> 
> Character outfits
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=147395492
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=147394391
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=147393066
> 
> So I posted this really late last night so I forgot to put in why I haven't posted in like two months. Firstly in December when I was writing I got a cold and took some medicine that I turned out to be allergic to and so are my mom and uncle but not as severally I had hives and welts and we just thought they were spider, mosquito, and bedbug bites so we didn't do anything about it then about three days later my lip swelled and I got to stay home then my mom dropped off my sister and came back and took me to the ER it turned out to be a severe allergic reaction and I had to take medicine that made me pass out in like an hour so I was pretty much useless until winter break when my dad came home and I couldn't write then because we were doing stuff with my dad. Then a few days into January my tongue started swelling and I couldn't stand up without almost passing out my sister was nice about it because she was the only one home and made me some vegetarian veggie soup and did my chores when my mom got home we ate then we went to the ER again but then two hours later they hadn't seen us yet and the swelling went down, I was exhausted because I'd taken the medicine so we went home. I was out back on the medicine by my mom then about a week after I went to the doctor they didn't now what was going on but my mom ordered a blood test for my blood disease we haven't gotten any results back yet but I know sometime next month I have a allergy test scheduled and a ultrasound for this random mass in my spleen that I should have had every six months but the last one was four or five years ago and my best friend might be moving away soon. All in all the next time I post depends on the results of the doctors appointments. And this month alone I've been to the doctors as many times as I went all of last year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
